


Doing It All Over Again- Big Time Rush

by ReaderFan



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: BEST BAND EVER, Depression, Friendship, Loneliness, Love, Music, Re-uniting, Sadness, btr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has decided to take a break for a while to each pursue their own thing and see how that goes. It has been a great success for them so far but one of them might be struggling. What are the remaining three members willing to do or give up to help their band mate and best friend?</p><p>NOW EDITED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kendall, Living It Big Time.

Kendall has been having a blast with Heffron Drive. After they decided to take a break from Big Time Rush, he went home to Kansas, back to his family just to relax for a while before he jumped back into Heffron Drive with Dustin.

=Kansas=

When he landed in Wichita, Kendall took a rental car and drove to his parent’s house. When he got thee he was met with a big surprise. His entire family, grandparents were all gathered at his house for a big welcome home party. He was excited to see all of his family and it made coming back home that much better. He enjoyed it so much.

...

He spent time with his parents and with his brothers. He spent a lot of time with his brothers going to places where they use to hangout when they were younger, reliving the good old days.  
...

He was able to just rest and relax which did him wonders and he was also able to re-unite with a few of his old friends. He went to every family event that was held because he wanted to experience what it felt like being around his family again and he loved every second of it. He spent a lot of time at his grandparent’s house too.

~3 Weeks Later~

Kathy: Honey, do you really have to leave so soon?  
Kendall: Yes mom. Being back has been amazing but I really need to get back to Los Angeles, to Dustin and to Heffron Drive. We want to see what we can do with the band now that Big Time Rush is on a break.  
Kathy: But you’ll have to come visit soon, we’ve all really missed you.  
K: Definitely, I’ve missed you all too.  
Kathy: Good. Do you need a ride to the airport?  
K: No, Kenneth and Kevin are taking me since I took the rental car back.  
Kathy: Okay, good bye then son. I love you so much. (She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before letting him go)  
K: I love you too mom and I will really miss you.  
Kathy: You better.  
K: Where’s dad? (He smiled)  
Kathy: Out back.  
K: Okay, I’ll go say bye to him quickly.  
Kathy: Take care of yourself, okay baby.  
K: I will mom. (He said giving her one last hug and going out back to see his father)

...

K: I’m leaving now dad and I wanted to come say bye.  
Keith: For how long this time?  
K: I don’t really know dad but I promise to come visit you all soon.  
Keith: Okay, who’s taking you to the airport?  
K: Kenneth and Kevin.  
Keith: Okay. Enjoy yourself and be safe, son. (He smiled before hugging Kendall)  
K: I will dad, I love you.  
Keith: I love you too, son.

Kendall left his father and went to find his brothers who were waiting for him outside of the car already. Kendall had to sit at the back because he was the youngest.

Kenneth: What took you so long, your plane leaves in an hour and a half?  
K: I had to say bye to mom and dad and mom was being emotional.  
Kevin: Typical mo, right?  
K: Yeah, they both made me promise to come and visit soon.  
Kenneth: You should, we miss out little brother too. (He said as they started driving)  
K: I miss you guys too and I’ll definitely come back soon.  
Kenneth: Good.  
Kevin: Have you heard from the other guys yet?  
K: Yes. I got a call from James and a text from Carlos.  
Kevin: What about Logan?  
K: I don’t know, we haven’t been in contact yet and his phone is off whenever we try calling.  
Kenneth: What’s up, is something wrong?  
K: No one knows but we’re guessing that he just unplugged because he’s relaxing and he’ll call us back in a little while.  
Kenneth: Well then don’t worry about it.  
K: I’m not.  
Kevin: We know you Kendall, you need to focus on Heffron Drive now for a bit.  
Kenneth: And we know that he’s your best friend and the two of you are close but I’m sure he’s okay.  
K: I know but it’s just hard going from talking and seeing him every day to not knowing what he’s doing?  
Kenneth: I know but I’m sure that everything is okay.

They talked for a while longer until they got to the airport and all three of them left the car to help Kendall with his luggage. There were a couple of BTR fans at the airport asking for autographs and pictures and Kendall was happy to oblige, even making small conversations with them. Ten minutes later and they got to the security gate where the brothers said good bye and Kendall promised to call them the second he landed. He arrived in Los Angeles a couple of hours later and Dustin was waiting for him. He called Kenneth to tell him that he landed and to tell the rest but ended up speaking to them all one by one and after a ten minute phone call, he quickly texted Logan again before joining Dustin in his car.

~2 Months Later~

Kendall and Dustin were busy booking gigs and planning tours which had both of them very excited. They didn’t mind that they had the extra work because they were both doing something that the both of them liked.  
Kendall received a call from Logan saying that he was in Texas busy relaxing before he got into anything else again so Kendall’s mind was at ease and after that they stayed in regular contact, through calls, texts and e-mail and Kendall was fine with that. He just wanted to remain in constant contact with his best friends whom he still asked for advice at times.  
All in all, Kendall was enjoying himself with everything that he was doing.  
And then the phone call came.


	2. James, Living It Big Time.

When Big Time Rush went on break, James decided not to take too long a break himself before getting back to working. He decided on taking off a week to go visit his parents, friends, siblings and his niece. He arrived in La Jolla, California with a big smile on his face.

=Airport=

Cathy: My baby is so grown up! (She cheered when she saw James at baggage claim)  
James: Mom! (He groaned pulling her into a hug)  
Cathy: How are you dear?  
J: I’m a bit tired but other than that I feel awesome. (He beamed)  
Cathy: Now let’s go home and you can get a little rest.  
J: That sounds good but how about we stop at “In-N-Out” and get some burgers first.  
Cathy: You and your burgers, come on let’s go.  
J: Okay, lead the way, mother. (He says giving her a kiss on her head)  
James and his mother went to “In-N-Out’s” drive-thru. James got a burger and soda while his mother only got a soda and then they drove back home.  
J: I really missed you mom. (He said sincerely)  
Cathy: I missed you too, darling.

=Cathy’s House=

J: Where is everyone?  
Cathy: Your dad will be around a little later, Philip is still at work and Ali said that she’d be here as soon as she picked Emma up from daycare at one.  
J: I thought that I‘d have some sort of surprise party or something. (He joked)  
Cathy: This isn’t Kansas, darling. (She smiled)  
J: How did you know about Kendall’s party?  
Cathy: What? You think that just because you boys are on break that us mothers don’t talk anymore?  
J: I never really thought about it. (He said sheepishly)  
Cathy: The four of you are remaining friends, I suppose.  
J: Definitely.  
Cathy: The same with the four of us. We mothers need to stick together.  
J: That’s good, so would you mind if I took a quick nap until...  
Cathy: Not at all, your old room is already setup. Everyone is going to be here a little later and then we’ll have a proper family dinner.  
J: Thanks mom, you’re the best. (He said hugging her before going up the stairs)  
Cathy: Love you dear.

...

~Couple Hours Later~

J: There’s my favourite little princess. (He smiled when he came down)  
Ali: Look at Uncle J, Emma. (She smiled)  
James started smiling when Emma made grabby hands at him and started shuffling towards him.  
Emma: J! J! (She shouted happily as he picked her up and gave her a kiss)  
J: Yeah, J is here and I brought you presents.  
Emma: Where? (She asked excitedly)  
J: I’ll give you in a little bit.  
Ali: Hi.  
J: Hi. (He says pulling her in for a hug while still holding Emma) How are you?  
Ali: Good, we’re both really good actually.  
J: She’s gotten so big.  
Ali: I know, I can’t believe how much at times.  
Just then the front door opened and his dad and older brother came in.  
J: Dad! Phil! (He smiled handing Emma over to Ali before rushing to them)  
Mike: Hello son, how’ve you been? (He asked giving James a tight hug)  
J: It’s been good dad, how about you?  
Mike: Couldn’t be better. (He smiled)  
Philip: Where is my hug? I am your older brother after all. (He joked)  
J: And you’ll never make me forget that will you? (He said pulling his brother in for a hug)  
Phil: Never. (He smiled)  
J: I missed you. (He mumbled into his brother’s shoulder) I missed all of you. (He said loud enough for everyone to hear)  
Fam: We missed you too.

...

Cathy: Dinner will be ready in about an hour guys.  
Mike: Anything that I can help with? (He asked politely)  
Phil: And we’ll go for a swim in the meantime.  
J: Shouldn’t we help?  
Phil: You’ll do the dishes later.  
J: You mean, we’ll do the dishes. (He smiled)

...

James, Philip, Ali and Emma all changed and walked out back to the pool.  
Phil: So Mr. Maslow, what’s next for you?  
J: I really don’t know right now. I’ll see when I get back to L.A.  
Ali: Next Week?  
J: Yeah, I need to get back into things again.  
Ali: We understand, don’t worry. (She smiled reassuringly) 

...

Their dad came to call them because dinner was almost ready so they all left quickly to freshen up. The little family then sat down for dinner and took the time to catch up with each other. After dinner Phil and James did the dishes and Mike took Ali and Emma home before going home himself. Phil decided to stay the night at the house.  
...

During James’ time in La Jolla he made it a point to spend individual time with the members of his family. He even took Emma to a nearby park where he met a couple of Rushers. He took a few pictures with them and then they left him and Emma alone afterwards. The family had a barbeque on the eve of James’ departure and they invited friends and extended family.  
...

The next day James said goodbye to his family yet again and was off to Los Angeles.

=Los Angeles=

James got back to his house in L.A and settled in. He started doing music. He first started with covers and then ventured off into writing his own songs. James felt happy now that he was back in his element. He was shocked when he was asked to be in “Dancing With The Starts”. He wasn’t a bad dancer but Carlos was definitely the better dancer. He decided to do it and was glad that he did because he really enjoyed it. One of his favourite shows was the one that all three guys came to watch and spend the day with him. He was a little bummed that he didn’t win but he enjoyed the experience and that’s all that mattered.  
After that he went back to music and was excited when he got accepted to be in the production of “Sherlock Holmes”. The rehearsals were really good but the show itself was amazing and he loved working with the cast and crew. He even enjoyed the fact that they had to do the same thing night after night. He was also really happy when Kendall and Carlos showed up for one of the shows but he was a little saddened because Logan didn’t. He did receive a text from him wishing him good luck though.

And then the phone call came.


	3. Carlos, Living It Big Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Carlos’ dad= Carlos Sr  
>  Carlos= C  
> 

Now that Big Time Rush was on a break, Carlos decided to take a bit of a break himself. Carlos being Carlos planned out everything he wanted to do before he started work and at the top of that list was his family so that is what he planned on doing first. He would be flying to Missouri on his own because Alexa had to finish her last couple of scenes for her movie. She would be joining them in Missouri as soon as she was done, they said their goodbyes at the airport before he flew off.

=Missouri Airport=

His father, Carlos Sr was waiting for him when he landed. When he spotted his dad he ran to him and gave him a hug and even a kiss on his cheek. 

Carlos: Dad! (He cheered happily once he let go of his dad) I missed you.  
Carlos Sr: I missed you too, son. It’s good to have you for a bit. (He said with a smile)  
C: It’s good to be home, dad, especially with how hectic my life has been these last few months.  
Carlos Sr: Okay, let’s get going. Your mother and brothers are waiting for you.  
C: I can’t wait. (He said giddy with excitement)

...  
=Pena Household=

As soon as Carlos and his father pulled into the driveway his brother ran out of the house and Carlos jumped out of the car before it stopped properly. The four brothers jumped on each other and fell on the grass in a pile. They were all lying there and laughing as their father finally got out of the car. He took Carlos’ suitcase out of the car, looked at the boys and shook his head before going into the house.

Antonio: Look who’s finally here! (He said pulling Carlos closer to him)  
Javier: At least he’s not too Hollywood for us. (He teased as he also pulled Carlos in for a hug)  
Carlos; Would I ever. (He smiled brightly pulling Andres in for a hug too)  
Andres: Hey, where did dad go?  
Antonio: I think he went in already.  
Carlos: When? (They laughed when they realised that none of them had noticed)  
Javier: Come on, get up so that we can go in.

The brothers helped each other up before racing towards the house like little boys to see who got there first.

C: Where’s mom?  
Javier: She went to the market.  
Andres: She’s out buying things to cook for her little boy.  
C: Well I can’t wait to see her reaction when she gets here.  
Antonio: We can’t wait to see your reaction.  
C: Oh come on I’m not that bad, right dad?  
Carlos Sr: You jumped on me and your brothers, you are that bad son, sorry.  
C: You’re just all ganging up on me. (He grumbled)  
Andres: Let’s do something when mom gets here?  
C: What?

...

Carlos Sr: You boys are trying to give my wife a heart attack.  
Javier: Come on dad, please?  
Carlos Sr: Fine.  
Just then they heard a car pulling up into the driveway and they looked and saw that it was their mother.  
Antonio: Okay get into position guys.

...

Their mother came in a couple of minutes later carrying a few bags and the three of boys helped her with the bags.

Margarita: Where is my baby? (She asked looking around) Didn’t you go pick him up? (She asked looking at her husband)  
Carlos Sr: He called after you left saying that he was not coming today and that he might have to postpone the whole visit.  
Margarita: No, he wouldn’t do that.  
Javier: Mom, Carlos is all Hollywood now.  
Margarita; I raised Carlos to always keep his promises. This is not like him at all, he wouldn’t do this.  
C: You’re right mom, I wouldn’t. (He said coming into the kitchen with a large smile on his face)  
Margarita: Hijo! (She cheered as Carlos rushed off to her)  
C: Mama!

...

Margarita: Shame on you for pulling something like this on me, I feel like leaving this whole dinner thing. (She says when she and Carlos pull apart)  
C: No Mama, please don’t. (He begged)  
Margarita: I could never punish you guys with food, don’t worry. (She smiled)

...

Margarita sent everyone away so that she could start cooking but Carlos begged to help and she allowed him too.

Margarita: I missed you so much, hijo.  
C: I missed you too, mama.

The two of them made dinner and everyone sat down around the table to enjoy the food, seeing as the two best chefs in the family cooked. They sat down and caught up with one another while eating. Each and everyone enjoyed themselves that night.

...

As the days went by, the family members enjoyed each other’s company by going out or simply staying at home. Carlos talked to Alexa every night and couldn’t wait until she arrived.  
The following week Carlos’ brothers left together saying that they quickly needed to go do something. They arrived two hours later with a gift in tow for Carlos.

C: Alexa! What, how? Why didn’t you tell me?  
Alexa: Are you going to continue questioning me or are you going to come greet me.  
C: I’m going to shut up. (He said walking over and giving her a kiss)

After greeting Carlos, Alexa walked over to her in-laws and gave them hugs and kisses too.

C: Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming last night when we talked?  
Alexa: I wanted to surprise you and I heard about the stunt you pulled on your mother.  
C: I pulled... it was them.  
Javier: Don’t blame us, Carlos.  
C: I hate you guys.  
Andres: We love you.

...

The family enjoyed Carlos and Alexa’s last weeks in Missouri. Their visit ended with another family meal, this time at the courtesy of Carlos and Alexa. The following day they left for Florida to spend a couple of days with Alexa’s parents before going back to Los Angeles.

Back in Los Angeles Carlos and Alexa settled back into their life. Carlos was offered a role in a movie and was ecstatic when he heard that they wanted Alexa in the movie too. After Spare Parts, Carlos and Alexa were excited to be the first married couple on “Dancing With The Stars”. Carlos was quite disappointed when Alexa was eliminated but he was happy when he got eliminated, not because he wanted to go but because of how far he went. He was happy that Kendall and James were there and Logan even sent him a congratulatory message.  
After Dancing With The Stars, Carlos immediately started with rehearsals for the Broadway production of Grease. After weeks and weeks of rehearsals the cast was finally ready to perform and they were great. After Grease Carlos was busy calming down again.

And then the phone call came.


	4. Logan, Living It Big Time?

Logan loved being a part of Big Time Rush, just as much if not more than the other three guys did so he was a little bummed with their collective decision to go on break. He understood that they all needed a small break to focus on themselves and to see if they can make it big on their own but that didn’t mean that he was ecstatic about the idea. He decided to go back to Texas to spend some time with his family and to recharge.

=Texas=

Logan landed and his father, Jeffery was waiting for him and he couldn’t be any happier.

Jeffery: Logan! (He called out when he spotted his son)  
Logan: Dad, I’m so glad to see you. (He cheered, giving his father a hug)  
Jeffery: As am I, son. Ready to go?  
L: Yup.  
Jeffery: And I suppose that you’re staying at your mothers?  
L: Dad. (He sighed) I grew up there. It’s my house too and Presley’s there.  
Jeffery: I know don’t worry. (He smiled) But you need to come spend a few days with me.  
L: I will, dad.  
Jeffery: Good, now do you want to go grab something to eat before we drive to North Richland Hills?  
L: Sure, why not. I'm just going to let mom know that I’ve arrived safely so that she doesn’t stress.  
Jeffery: Okay.

Logan made a quick call to his mother before he and his father drove to a nearby diner.

L: I remember the last time that the two of us were here together.  
Jeffery: Yeah?  
L: Mm-hm. It was after I came home to tell you guys that I got the part in Big Time Rush and...  
Jeffery: I offered to drive you to the airport because your mother didn’t want to see you leave again.  
L: And we came here because the flight was delayed and I was hungry...  
Jeffery: And I wouldn’t let you eat the lousy airport food. (He smiled)

Logan and his father continued talking as they finished their meal and they made their sixteen mile trek home.

=North Richland Hills=

Jeffery: Now don’t forget to come and visit, okay?  
L: I will, don’t worry dad.  
Jeffery: Okay, see you then.  
L: Are you sure that you don’t want to come in?  
Jeffery: No, I have to get going.  
L: Okay but all four of us have to have dinner together on Friday.  
Jeffery: Just let your mother know and call me with all the details and I will make sure to be here.  
L: Okay good. (He smiled)  
Jeffery: Then you can spend the weekend with me? (He asked hopefully)  
L: It’s a deal.

The father and son embraced each other one more time before Logan grabbed his suitcases and made his way to the front door. Jeffery only drove away when the front door was opened.  
Logan’s sister, Presley opened the door and cheered when she saw he older brother and jumped on him for a hug. After a bone crushing hug she gave him a kiss on the cheek and dragged him to the kitchen after Logan closed the front door. When they got to the kitchen, their mother Pamela was waiting for them. She too pulled Logan into a bone crushing hug. He returned the hug with exuberance.

L: What smells so good? (He asked after pulling away from the hug)  
Presley: Mom and I are making dinner.  
L: You’re willingly cooking?  
Presley: Yeah.  
L: How much is mom paying you?  
Presley: Nothing. Why can’t you just believe that I’m helping with cooking for the fun of it?  
L: Because I know you. Mom, how much are you paying her?  
Pamela: Absolutely nothing. She’s excited that her big brother is back and wanted to do something special for him.  
Presley: Mom! (She groaned)  
Pamela: What?  
L: Thank you sweetheart. (He smiled) I brought you something and I’ll give it to you later, both of you.

Logan went up to his bedroom and came down when his sister called him. He brought their gifts down with him and gave it to them. He bought a silver charm bracelet for his sister, one charm was a musical note and another one spelled BTR and she was ecstatic and immediately put it on and gave him another hug and an “I Love you”. He bought a gold necklace for his mother with a matching pair of earrings and she loved them. She too gave Logan a hug and said I love you after giving him a kiss. He had bought a watch for his dad but he forgot to give him earlier so he decided to save it for Friday. The three of them had dinner and completely enjoyed themselves.

~Following Day~

Logan was the last one to wake up which wasn’t that much of a surprise because everyone knew how much he loved his sleep. When he got to the kitchen his mother was the only one there.

L: Morning mom. (He smiled as he entered the kitchen)  
Pamela: Morning, darling. There are pancakes if you want some.  
L: Thanks. Where’s Presley, still sleeping?  
Pamela: School.  
L: Oh yeah, I forgot that that was still a thing. I can’t believe that she’s just fifteen.  
Pamela: Mm-hm.  
L: I feel so old.  
Pamela: You’re only twenty six, Logan. You still have your whole life ahead of you.  
L: I know but it’s like I hardly remember being fifteen apart from all the auditions I went to.  
Pamela: I remember those days and then you left three years later and I was left with only one child in the house.  
L: But I’m back for a while now and if it’s any consolation, I don’t think Presley’s planning on leaving you.  
Pamela: That’s what I’m afraid of. (She said and the two of them laughed)

...

L: So mom. (He said sitting down)  
Pamela: Oh no.  
L: It’s nothing bad, I just want us to have a family dinner on Friday.  
Pamela: Okay, that’s not bad at all.  
L: With dad also.  
Pamela: ... Fine, I guess it’s fine since you just came home.  
L: Thanks mom, you’re the best. (He said leaning over the table and giving her a kiss on the cheek)  
Pamela: Yeah, yeah. (She smiled going back to her work)

~Friday~

Logan helped his mother with the cooking, well if you want to call handing his mother the ingredients and utensils she needed helping. He set that table just as his father arrived. He went up and called his sister for dinner. They sat down for dinner and enjoyed each other’s company. Logan’s family was glad that he was back even though it was just for a while and he was just as happy.

...

Presley: Okay, I’m going to go do my homework now. (She said as soon as she finished her dinner)  
Pamela: Not that I’m complaining or anything but since when do you do homework on a Friday?  
Presley: There’s this party tomorrow. (She said sheepishly)  
Jeffery: Uh-huh and when were you planning on asking your parents?  
Presley: After I do my homework, so can I go?  
Pamela: But don’t you want to spend time with your brother?  
L: I’m going to dad’s this weekend remember.  
Presley: So can I? (Her parents looked at each other having a silent conversation)  
Pamela; Yes you can but I want details tomorrow morning.  
Presley: Okay. Good night dad, Logan. (She says giving them both hugs and kisses)

...

Jeffery: So, what’s next for Logan Henderson?  
L: He doesn’t know yet. (He smirked)  
Pamela: Is he going back to Los Angeles?  
L: No, not for a bit. He wants to stay at home and relax and gather his thoughts before jumping into anything else.  
Pamela: Okay, that’s smart. (She smiled)

The three of them continued talking long after they finished their dinner and then Logan stood up to quickly do the dishes before going up to his room to grab a few things. He said good night to his mother and he and his father left.

Logan and his father enjoyed their weekend and Jeffery even took Logan to a football match which he totally enjoyed. Jeffery loved the watch that Logan bought for him and immediately put it on. When Sunday came both father and son were a little bummed but made plans to spend time together again.

~The Following Days~

Logan tried spending time with each member of his family. He spent the following weekend with his younger sister and they did everything from go-carting to rock climbing and a few other things. Presley was so excited about her brother’s return that she told her group of friends about it and they all turned up at her house that Sunday afternoon. Their mother was a bit worried that Logan might not want to be around fans at the moment but he told her that he really didn’t mind and he spent a couple of hours with the girls until they had to go back home. Logan also spent a considerable amount of time with his mother seeing as she was working from home. He helped her out with her work and even took her out for lunch on more than one occasion.  
...  
He started thinking about his career and began writing songs but he wasn’t really feeling it so he put that on the back burner for a bit and tried looking for other things to do.

...


	5. Just Tired

-Logan’s POV-

It has been a month since Logan first arrived in Texas and he was in the exact same place that he was a few weeks ago only more demoralised. He’s tried writing, singing and he even went for a couple of auditions but none of it was making him happy because he just doesn’t feel it anymore.

...

It was mid morning when Pamela walked into Logan’s bedroom to find him lying on his bed starring at the ceiling. 

Pamela: Morning darling.  
L: Morning mom.  
Pamela: Why haven’t you come down for breakfast yet? I was beginning to get worried so I decided to come up.  
L: I don’t really feel like eating.  
Pamela: Well that’s a first. What’s wrong?  
L: I’m tired mom.  
Pamela: Of what?  
L: I’m just tired. (He sighed still starring at the ceiling)  
Pamela: What’s wrong my baby? (She asked sitting next to him on the bed)  
L: I don’t know, it just feels like... I don’t know. I want to work or at least I think I do but every time I get the opportunity, I find a way to mess it up because I don’t like it. I can’t stand any of it.  
Pamela: Well then maybe you should go back to doing music, you use to like that so much.  
L: I tried, mom.  
Jeffery: What about going back to Los Angeles for a bit? (He asked from the door)  
L: No, not now. I’m just not into that right now, dad.  
Jeffery: Well, your mother and I are here if you need anything, okay.  
Pamela: Absolutely anything, darling.  
L: Thanks, I really appreciate it. (He says turning around and facing away from his parents)

Pamela looked at Logan one more time before both she and Jeffery went downstairs.

-Parent’s POV-

Pamela: When did you get here?  
Jeffery: A couple of minutes ago but no one answered so I came in and heard the two of you up there.  
Pamela: Oh, I’m worried about him, Jeffery. Logan is always the upbeat one, the one that knows what he wanted and always went for it and seeing him like this isn’t good.  
Jeffery: Yeah, I know. He was the same last week when we went out for dinner and I tried talking to him about it but he said that nothing was wrong.  
Pamela: Maybe we should try calling the guys. I know as a parent you don’t want to say this but they probably know him better than we do.  
Jeffery: And it’s understandable because they’ve spent the last five years together.  
Pamela: Okay, let me call Kendall then, the two of them were always closer.

...

==Phone Call==

Kendall: Hello Pamela, how are you?  
Pamela: I’m fine dear and you?  
K: All’s well.  
Pamela: That’s good, listen there a reason why I’m calling.  
K: Okay.  
Pamela: This will be easier if I just say it once to all of you, can you do that thing where you can talk to multiple people at once so that I can talk to the three of you at once?  
K: Yeah a conference call, let me just get Carlos and James on the line.  
Pamela: Okay.

...

James: Hi Pamela.  
C: Hiya.  
Pamela: Hello boys, I hope you’re both doing well.  
J: We are thanks.  
Pamela: Guys, Logan isn’t doing so well.  
C: Is he sick?  
Pamela: No, nothing like that. He’s not doing so well on the work front but it’s not because he isn’t getting any offers because he is but he turns them all down because it just doesn’t feel right anymore. He’s literally down in the dumps depressed right now and nothing Jeffery, Presley or I do can cheer him up. So I thought you guys would maybe know of something to do because you guys spent so much time together.

...

C: We’ll be down in Texas in a couple of days.  
Pamela: You guys don’t have to do that, I can’t ask that of you.  
J: You aren’t, we are. Logan’s our brother and we’ll do anything for him.  
Pamela: You boys are amazing, thank you.  
K: Just don’t tell him that we’re coming. We want to surprise him.  
Pamela: Okay, thank you boys.

==End of Phone Call=-

Jeffery: Those guys really are something else huh? (He smiled)  
Pamela: They are. (She nodded) Are we sure that we’re doing the right thing?  
Jeffery: Yes, they know Logan and they’re all in the same age group so they’ll probably know exactly what to do to cheer him up.

...

-Kendall’s POV-

After Logan’s mother disconnected her side of the call, the guys continued holding on.

C: What do you guys think could be wrong?  
J: Let’s meet up, it’s better talking in person.  
K: Yes it is.  
C: You guys can come over to my house.  
J: When can we meet?  
K: Are you guys busy right now because I’m not?  
J: I’m on my way back to my apartment but I can turn around.  
C: Sure, you guys can come over.  
K: On my way.  
J: Me too.

=Carlos’ House=

James arrived first and he and Carlos sat outside on the patio catching up and waiting for Kendall to arrive. Kendall arrived ten minutes later.

K: Hi, guys. (He smiled giving them both hugs before pulling out a chair for himself)  
J: So, what the heck is going on?  
C: I also want to know.  
K: Have either of you talked to Logan because I tried calling him a while ago and he didn’t answer. He texted me back when I got back to Los Angeles and now he just reply’s every so often to my messages.  
J: After “Dancing With the Stars” we haven’t really talked and we’ve texted maybe two or three times.  
C: Uh-huh. I’ve called a couple of times but he rarely answers and then he sends me a message.  
K: I feel so guilty that I haven’t noticed anything. I mean... the two of us have always been close and I’ve been too focused on my career to care about my own brother.  
C: Don’t beat yourself up about it now Kendall, none of us noticed.  
J: But we know now and we can do something about it.

...


	6. Gearing up and Getting Ready

-Kendall’s POV-

After their little meeting at Carlos’ house the guys each knew what they had to do so they all set off in their different directions.

...

Kendall arrived at he and Dustin’s work studio first and waited for Dustin.

Dustin: Hey, what’s up? (He asked as he entered the room)  
K: I need to ask you for something.  
Dustin: Sure, what is it?  
K: Ok, I want to put a pause on our work for a little but while the guys and I head to Texas.  
Dustin: What’s in Texas?  
K: Logan and he’s not doing well. His mother called us this morning because he’s like lost all interest in singing, performing and like simple work, so Carlos, James and I have decided to go see him. I know we’re busy working and all but Logan’s very important to me, he’s my best friend.  
Dustin: It’s cool, I understand. I would never stand in your way when it comes to your family.  
K: Thanks dude, I really appreciate it. (He smiled pulling Dustin in for a hug)  
Dustin: Anytime, so when are you guys planning on leaving then?  
K: If everything goes according to plan then we’re leaving tomorrow.  
Dustin: What do you mean if everything goes to plan?  
K: If James and Carlos can get their things sorted out then we can leave tomorrow. James is going to see if he can get us three tickets for tomorrow.  
Dustin: Okay and you can call anytime you need anything.  
K: You’re great, thank you.

...

-Carlos’ POV-

Carlos cleaned up after the other guys left before going through a few of his own things and finishing as much as he could so that he could handle all the important things that couldn’t wait while he waited for Alexa to arrive.

Alexa: Hello, darling. (She said coming into the house)  
C: Darling? (He questioned, standing up and meeting her at the door)  
Alexa: I was just trying it out. (She smiled giving Carlos a kiss)  
Carlos led Alexa to the couch and sat down next to her.  
Alexa: Hey, what’s bothering you?  
C: It’s Logan.  
Alexa: What about him.  
Carlos told his wife about the talk they had that morning with Logan’s mother and also about their plans to go to Texas.  
C: If that’s okay with you I mean because I’m not busy right now.  
Alexa: Absolutely, go. I’d come with you if I weren’t busy but I also know that this is something that the three of you have to do alone.  
C: Yeah, it’s the same thing I thought. We understand what the last couple of years have been for us and more importantly we understand each other/  
Alexa: I think it’s really good that the three of you are going to Texas.  
C: Thanks.  
Alexa; SO how is Kendall taking all of this?  
C: He feels guilty because he didn’t know something was wrong but James and I talked him out of it.  
Alexa: I’ll give him a call later.  
C: You’re the best, you know that?  
Alexa: Thank you. (She smiled)

-James’ POV-

James drove straight to his agent’s office after he left Carlos’ house. He arrived and had to wait a couple of minutes because he was busy. When he finally got in to see him he briefly told him about what was going on with Logan before telling him what he, Carlos and Kendall were doing. James’ agent sat there starring for a while before smiling and saying that James could go and that he should go help his friend.  
James texted Carlos and Kendall, asking if they were still okay with leaving tomorrow and they both replied saying that they were good to go. James drove to the travel agency and got them three tickets to Texas, their plane would be leaving at ten the following day. He sent the them all the details before going home himself to pack.  
He finished packing before making sure that he finished all important things before going to bed that night.

...

He had a bit of difficulty waking up the following morning because he didn’t have a reason to wake up that early anymore but he finished getting ready and dressed in time. He even had a little time to eat breakfast before Alexa arrived. He took his bag and Fox before locking up and leaving.

...

When James got to the car he saw that Kendall was already there. The four of them exchanged pleasantries before Alexa started driving them to LAX.  
...

=LAX=

J: Thanks again for offering to watch Fox for me while we’re in Texas.  
Alexa: No problem, he’s a sweetheart. (She smiled as James gave Fox a kiss)  
K: Bye, we’re going to wait over there.  
Alexa: Give Logan my love, please.  
K: I will. (He smiled as he and James took their bags and walked away to give the married couple some private time.  
Carlos and Alexa said good bye to each other and exchanged kisses before Carlos left and went to go find the guys ho were waiting for him. As the three of them walked they saw that a few people stopped and starred at them.  
J: It’s much easier to be noticed when we’re walking in a group as opposed to when we’re alone.  
K: Mm-hm. (He smiled as a small group of Rushers walked over to them)

The guys signed autographs for them and took pictures with them before they left telling the guys to have a safe flight. A while later Kendall, Carlos and James were settled into their seats on their way to Texas.

...


	7. Where Is He?

The guys arrived in Texas without any problems and were happy about that.

J: I got us a rental, so who wants to drive because I’m tired.  
K: I will, let’s go.  
J: North Richland Hills, here we come.  
C: Can we stop for food?  
K: You ate on the plane like an hour ago.  
C: But I’m hungry. (He whined)  
J: You called us bottomless pits yourself so let’s go. I could do with something to eat.  
K: Unbelievable. Fine, let’s go.  
C: Thanks bro. 

Kendall texted Logan’s parents, before leaving the airport telling them that they landed but were quickly grabbing a bite to eat before driving to North Richland Hills.  
...

The guys had their lunch at a different diner than Logan and his father did and then set out on their way to North Richland Hills. They arrived at Logan’s mother’s house at exactly three o’clock. They left their bags in the car for the time being and were met by Pamela and Jeffery at the door before they even had the chance to knock on it. Jeffery and Pamela hugged all three boys before ushering them into the house.

K: Where’s Logan?  
Pamela: He just got into the shower, he’ll be out in about ten minutes.  
BTR: More like twenty. (The three of them said in unison and laughed afterward)  
Jeffery: Come and sit down, boys.  
Pamela: I’ll go get you guys something to drink.  
J: Thanks.

...

Jeffery: Where are your bags?  
C: In the car.  
J: We’re planning on going to find somewhere for the three of us after we’re done talking to Logan later today.  
Pamela: Nonsense! There’s enough room for the three of you here.  
K: Thank you but that’s not necessary, Pamela.  
Pamela: Of course it is. We invited you here, so we’re going to give you a place to sleep while you’re here.  
K: But.  
C: Stop arguing Kendall. We’ll be delighted, thank you.  
J: Yeah, we really appreciate it. (He smiled)  
K: Yeah we do, thanks. (He blushed looking down)

...

C: So how’s Logan really doing?  
Jeffery: This is the first time that he’s actually left his room for something more than food and the occasional bathroom trip since yesterday.  
The five of them continued talking and the boys absolutely hated what was going on and not really having a reason for it. Logan came down forty minutes after the boys arrived.  
L: Kendall... Guys, what are you doing here? (He stammered coming down the stairs)  
C: We came to visit. (He smiled, jumping up and running over to give Logan a hug)  
J: Glad to see us? (He asked walking over to Logan and pulling him in for a hug)  
Kendall walked over to Logan and opened his arms for him when he let go of James. Logan smiled at him before walking into his arms.  
K: We missed you buddy. We really missed you. I really missed you. (He whispered the last)  
L: I’ve missed you too. (He whispered back) I’ve missed all three of you so much...  
J: But?  
L: I... I wished you’d have called because uhm, I’ve got something to do. Yeah.  
C: We wanted to surprise you.  
L: I know and I appreciate it but I already set something up for this afternoon. We can totally hang out when I finish.  
J: Sure, we’ll be waiting here. (He said with a forced smile)  
L: Thanks guys. I’ll see you later, okay?  
K: Like James said, we’ll be here.  
L: Bye. Mom, dad. (He smiled giving them both hugs before leaving.

...

C: He’s lying, isn’t he?  
K: I think so. (He said plopping down on the couch)  
Jeffery: How sure are you, he could really have something on.  
J: Logan does certain things when he’s lying and that’s why he’s not good at it.  
K: He stutters for one and he says uhm and yeah. It’s just small things that we’ve picked up during our time together.  
Pamela: Then where did my son just go?  
J: He likes being alone, especially when he can’t figure things out.  
Jeffery: Well then he could be anywhere.  
C: No, not really. Remember, Logan once told us about this place that he liked going because it was peaceful and had beautiful scenery. It was oak something.  
K: Oak Cliff...  
Pamela: Oak Cliff Nature Preserve?  
J: Yeah.  
C: Should we go?  
Jeffery: What if he’s not there?  
K: It’s worth a try, we can’t just sit around like this.  
Pamela: Fine, it’s about half an hour away from here.  
K: We’ll use Google Maps.  
Jeffery: Let us know if you find him.  
K: We will.

The guys went to their car and took out their bags first. They put them in the living room for the time being before they drove. Kendall volunteered to drive them and even with Google Maps it took the guys almost an hour to track down Oak Cliff.

When they got there they saw Logan’s car was parked at the entrance of the preserve and parked theirs next to his. When they got out of their car Kendall texted Logan’s parents and told them that they found Logan’s car at Oak Cliff and were going to find him now.

C: So where to now?  
K: Let’s just follow the path and we might find him.  
J: Just follow the yellow bricked road.  
K: Yeah, something like that. (He laughed)

The guys walked for about five minutes before they came across Logan, lying under a large tree. They were able to see the most of the left side of the Nature Preserve from where they were standing and it looked beautiful. Logan was perched against the tree just staring at the horizon with his camera on his side. The guys looked at each other before going over to Logan and lying down next to him on the grass.

~Ten Minutes Later~

L: What are you guys doing here? (He whispered, sitting up straight)  
K: We’re here for you. (He said as the three of them sat up also)  
L: How’d you find me?  
J: Google Maps. (He joked)  
L: Funny, James but really.  
C: You told us that you like coming here, so we just took a chance.  
L: Nothing gets past you guys, does it?  
K: Nope.  
J: No offence dude but you don’t look like someone who’s been spending all their time in their room.  
L: What do you mean?  
K: You look exhausted, Logan.  
L: I haven’t been getting much sleep.  
C: Why?

...

K: Tell us what’s up, buddy. (He says putting his arm around Logan’s shoulder)


	8. You're Not Alone

K: Tell us what’s up, buddy. (He says putting his arm around Logan’s shoulder)  
L: It’s nothing. (He sighed)  
J: We know you better than that, Logan.  
L: I’m pretty sure that my parents already told you.  
K: But we want to hear it from you.  
L: ...Fine... I can’t work, I honestly don’t know how to. Every time I try something new it just doesn’t feel right. I go in for an audition full of energy and when I hear that I got it, I don’t want it anymore. I purposefully sabotage myself.  
J: Why?  
L: I don’t know I just do.  
K: Do you want to come back to Los Angeles with us?  
L: And do what Kendall? My father suggested the same thing but what difference will that make. I don’t want to work, I can’t!  
C: Calm down, Logan. We just want to help.  
L: Guys, it’s okay. Just go back to Los Angeles and do what you guys were doing, I’m sure that I’ll find something I like soon.  
J: Logan.  
L: it’s okay, Big Time Rush was a big part of my life and I loved and enjoyed it to the fullest. It’s just difficult to find something that comes even close to being and performing with you guys.  
C: That is true.  
K: Yeah, with the performing that I’m doing now, it’s not the same as when I performed with you guys. It constantly feels like there is something missing.  
L: But you guys enjoy what you’re doing and that’s all that matters. I want you to be happy.  
J: And we won’t truly be happy if we know you aren’t, buddy.  
L: I love singing and I’ve tried it believe me I have but it just doesn’t feel right anymore.  
C: Tell us what happened, exactly.  
L: Okay, I came here to rest up after we decided to go on break. After about three weeks I felt ready enough but I didn’t want to go back to Los Angeles yet so I decided to start out here again. I called up a few people and they were all glad about the prospect of working with me and set up meetings and auditions. I get pumped and go but when I get there I just don’t feel it. This one time I got to an interview and I was just scared so I left. I got up and I walked out and I’ve never felt like that before guys.  
C: I was nervous before my Spare Parts audition, I missed having the three of you there.  
L: But you guys don’t get it. I wasn’t nervous, I was scared. Terrified. Petrified even and I don’t even know why. (He sighed)  
K: I feel like the four of us got so use to being with one another that when we decided to take a break it hit us all differently. Carlos got nervous at his first audition...  
C: Not just the first one. (He chimed in)  
K: Okay, Carlos gets nervous at auditions, every time I get a new idea for a song or something, I’m constantly turning to you guys to ask what you think of it only to realise that you’re not there. We were always together when it was time for a show and I miss that. Our little acapella sessions and our quack were just the best. That was always my favourite part.  
J: The most difficult thing about being on my own is being on my own. I got so use to always having you guys around and now that you’re not, it’s challenging. I always knew that if I was bored that I could turn to Carlos and we’d entertain each other with our nonsense but I knew that I could also turn to the two of you for multiple different reasons and I think that that’s the worst part about this whole break for me.  
L: Guys, I’m sorry for thinking that my issues were more important than yours... It’s very clear to me that we’re all clearly messed up. (He joked causing the other three to laugh)  
K: Interviews are the worst.  
C: Yeah because all the focus is only on you and not on three other guys.

...

L: Do you guys want to get out of here?  
J: I don’t know, it’s a really nice place.  
L: It is, isn’t it? I love coming here. It’s beautiful and quiet and I have time to think without being bothered.  
C: Not while we’re in Texas my friend.  
L: I can see that and I really don’t mind. I love having you guys here. When I saw you guys this afternoon it instantly lifted my spirit but then I felt so inferior compared to what you guys have accomplished and I just had to leave and this is the first place I thought of. I was so happy to see that you guys found me.  
K: We’ll never view you as inferior no matter what. You’re our brother and we proved that by dropping everything in Los Angeles to be with you here.  
L: You proved that years ago and I love you for it. (He smiled) Let’s go get something to eat, I didn’t have breakfast this morning and I could really do with something to eat right about now and I’m pretty sure so are James and Carlos.  
K: Bottomless pits I say. (He said shaking his head and getting up)  
The guys stood up and started walking but Logan stopped them before they got anywhere and pulled them all into separate hugs before getting in on a group hug. The guys separated and started walking towards their parked cars. James decided that he was fine to drive so he and Carlos got into their rental car and Logan and Kendall got into Logan’s car. Kendall sent James and Carlos the directions to the place they were heading to and the four of them met up there.

... 

The guys sat and talked about everything going on in their lives and they also talked about the Big Time Rush days.

K: We all love singing and performing together so how about we organise a small show here in North Richland. A show for us and our fans.  
L: I’d like that. I’d really like that.  
C: Absolutely, why not.  
J: I’m in.  
K: Okay, let’s start making arrangements.  
...


	9. Operation BTR

The guys went home after their lunch with a much happier Logan in tow.

Presley: James! Carlos! Kendall! (She shouted in excitement) Wha.. what are you guys doing here?  
L: They come to visit me. (He beamed)  
C: Aren’t we getting hugs?  
Presley: Of course. (She said walking over and giving all four guys hugs)  
L: Oh, even I get a hug. She must really be happy to see you guys.  
Presley: I am. I haven’t seen you guys in ages.  
K: We’ve missed you too, Presley.  
Pamela: You’re back and you look happier.  
L: I am. Thanks for asking them to come, mom. I really appreciate it.  
Pamela: Well that’s good.  
L: Is dad coming over for dinner?  
Pamela: Not that I know of, why?  
L: Well I’m quickly going to call him because there’s something that we want to talk to you and dad about.  
Pamela: Okay.  
...  
Pamela: So?  
J: Yes (He smiled)  
Pamela: What did you guys do?  
C: We’ll tell you when everyone is here for dinner.  
Pamela: Can’t I get a hint.  
C: No, sorry. We want to tell all three of you together before going any further.  
Pamela: Sounds important.  
K: It is. It really is.  
Pamela: Well Logan looks happier so I can’t wait to hear what you boys have to share.  
L: Dad’ll come over for dinner.  
Pamela: Okay, now let me get started on that then.  
C: No, we’ll do it.  
Pamela: That’s not necessary.  
C: I know but I want to do it.  
Pamela: Okay. Have it your way then, darling.

Presley decided to join the guys with the cooking so that she could spend more time with them. Jeffery arrived just before the guys were done with the food. He was just as anxious to hear the boys’ news as his ex-wife.

Jeffrey: So can you tell us what this big news is that you guys want to share?  
L: How are you liking the food, dad? (He smirked)  
Jeffrey: I want the quiet Logan back.  
J: Okay, we sort of came up with an idea based on everything that we’ve been experiencing and what was up with Logan.  
C: And we honestly think that this can not only help Logan but it’ll help us too.  
Pamela: Now I really want to know what you guys came up with.  
K: So we were talking and we decided that we’d like to do a show together as Big Time Rush.  
Presley: Forever? (She quipped in excitement)  
L: We don’t know. We realised that all four of us miss singing together so we thought doing this would be awesome for us and our fans.  
C: There’s always a bunch of them commenting on social media that they miss us and want us back.  
K: So we decided to do this and we wanted to know what you guys think about that.  
Presley: I love it.  
L: We knew you would. (He smiled, patting her on the head)  
Pamela: Where are you going to do it?  
C: Right here in Texas, if we can find a suitable venue.  
Pamela: That sounds great, let me know if there’s anything that I can help with.  
L: Cool, thanks... dad?  
Jeffrey: It sounds like a great idea, in theory but what happens after this show. Will you go back to Los Angeles or will you go back to the slump that you were in?  
L: I don’t know dad. I really don’t, we haven’t really thought about all that.  
K: We’re doing this for now because we miss it and it’ll definitely make Logan happier. We’ll think about all the other details later.  
J: And we’ll be sure to let everyone know that this show doesn’t necessarily mean that we’re getting back together...  
C: Or that we’re never getting back together.  
Jeffrey: You four are a force to be reckoned with when you’re together aren’t you.  
L: Unfortunately, yes. (He smiled)  
Jeffrey: If the four of you are happy then I’m all for it and like your mother said, let me know if there is anything that I can help you boys with.  
K: Thank you very much, Jeffrey. We really appreciate it,  
L: Thanks dad.  
Jeffrey: Anything to see my boy happy.

The seven of them continued their dinner and discussed the plans that the boys have so far.

~Following Day~

The guys got up bright and early the following morning and stared making phone calls. While James, Carlos and Kendall were busy calling their agents, Logan took the time to call the bands agents and managers. To say that their agents including BTR’s one’s was excited was an understatement. Everyone was pleased with the boys decision even if it was only for one show. After they finished with their agents, the boys started making calls to different radio stations announcing their show in Texas that Friday. The next thing they did was to spread the word on social media and the news was accepted with open arms by their fans worldwide, they continued planning and working further into the day.  
...

J: We haven’t had to do this much work for a show ever.  
C: I know but it’s fun.  
L: It really is. Thanks guys. (He smiled)  
K: Okay..., we have about everything ready but we still need a venue,  
L: I think I can take care of that.  
C: How?  
L: My dad’s family owns this warehouse with a massive workspace that’s usually used for events around here, I’m pretty sure we can get it for this.  
J: Good, call your dad....  
L: Okay, we’ve got it. My dad said that he’ll get people over there to start cleaning and setting up.  
K: Now that that’s settled, there’s one more thing on our list.  
C: And what would that be?  
K: We need to practice! (He shouted)  
...

The guys started practicing their songs and it felt just like old times and the guys couldn’t wait for Friday.  
...

The guys practiced endlessly for the rest of the week, trying to perfect everything and even fit in a bit of dancing lessons like old times.  
...  
The guys had a relaxing day on Thursday without any practicing so that they could rest up. They went to Oak Cliff Nature Preserve to enjoy themselves before the big day.  
...


	10. All Over Again

Today was the big day and the guys were buzzing with excitement. The four of them were gathered in Logan’s bedroom discussing all the last minute details and also busy stressing each other out.

K: Okay, Dustin’s going to be here in a about an hour and a half then we can have a tiny practice session before tonight.  
J: But do you think we should be practicing before the show. We’ve performed with Dustin before and we know how we always do it.  
C: Maybe we should just for a bit, you know just do get back into it all again.  
L: Okay, I’m starting to stress now again. All this talk about us needing practice or not is really making me nervous and usually I don’t get nervous.

...

Pamela: Okay boys, I’m not going to allow you guys to sit in here and stress yourselves out. Come on, you’re coming down for breakfast.  
J: We’re not really that hungry P...  
Pamela: Yes you are, now come down and see who’s waiting for you.  
L: Who is?  
Pamela: You’ll just have to come down and see. (She said leaving the room)

The guys looked at each other before getting up and going to freshen up in the bathroom and going downstairs. They did not expect what they saw when they entered the kitchen.

K &; J: Mom, dad!  
C: Alexa, mom!  
Pamela: Oh, don’t just stand there and stare come greet your families.

James, Carlos and Kendall walked over to their families and hugged them while Logan just stood there watching.

Kenneth: Why are you just standing there Henderson, didn’t you miss us?  
L: W... Of...  
Kevin: I think we broke him.  
Kathy: Stop it boys. (She chastised before walking over to Logan and pulling him in for a hug) How have you been, dear?  
L: Better. (He answered honestly)  
Kathy: Good, now go greet the rest of your family.

Logan walked over and greeted James’ parents, Carlos’ parents, brothers and wife and Kendall’s parents and brothers.

K: I can’t believe you guys are here.  
Keith: You didn’t think that we’d miss our son’s first performance did you?  
K: No, but I didn’t think that you’d be able to make it on such short notice.  
Cathy: It wasn’t really short notice, darling and even if it were there was no way that we were going to miss this.  
C: Thank you guys, we really appreciate it.  
J: Yeah, definitely.  
Pamela: Okay, now it’s time for breakfast. Sit down guys.

The group sat down for breakfast, caught up with one another and just enjoyed being in each other’s company. The guys spent a little bit more time with their family before deciding to head to the venue for final sound check with Dustin and the rest of the band.

L: Before we leave, there’s something that we’d like to ask.  
Jeffrey: Go ahead.  
K: Presley...  
Presley: Yes?  
L: We wanted to know if you’d be interested in introducing us tonight.  
Presley: At the show?  
J: Yes, you get on stage and introduce us but only if you want to.  
Presley: Well of course, I’d never say no to that. Thank you.  
L: Thank you too, now we really have to go.  
J: Yes, mister control freak.  
L: Do you wanna be late?  
C: We’re not gonna be late, Logie.  
K: The show’s only tonight, after all.  
L: Just shut up and let’s go.  
Margarita: No arguing today, boys.  
C: We’re not arguing, mama. It’s just ... uhm... band business.  
Margarita: Oh really?  
C: I think it’s time that we leave.  
L: Mm-hm. (He smirked)

The guys bid farewell to their families and were off to the Henderson’s warehouse where the venue was already set up for the show that night. They arrived at the venue and had a little sound check with the band before setting up in their dressing room for one final pow-wow.

C: I can’t believe that we’re doing thins again.  
J: I know, it’s exciting isn’t it.  
L: Absolutely. (He beamed)  
K: We’re going to go out there and enjoy ourselves like we’ve always done.

The guys stood up and joined in on a four person group hug and stood there for at least a minute. They pulled apart and then set about getting dressed and hyped up for the show.

...

Ten minutes before the show started everyone gathered to do Big Time Rush’s Mighty Duck Quack and then the boys walked off to the side for one last get together before the show started.

K: Guys, we go on that stage in a few minutes and our lives could change forever.  
J: Again.  
K: Yes exactly, we go out there and give it our all.  
L: And we do it like we’ve always done it.  
C: Together.  
J: Together.  
K: Together.  
L: Together.

As the guys got ready by singing a few songs Presley made her way on to the stage and the fans started going wild.

Presley: Hi everyone, I’m Presley Henderson and it is a great honour to be standing in front of all of you tonight. I am as big a fan of Big Time Rush as the rest of you here, I can’t get enough of them. This show means a lot to us and also the guys and even for their parents. Their parents are here in the stands to watch them. Sorry for rambling guys, I’m actually here to introduce the reason why we’re all here today. Rushers give it up for Big Time Rush!

The guys of Big Time Rush ran out on to the stage with more energy than ever.

L: Hi guys, I’m so glad to be back on stage with these three amazing boys.  
K: I hope you all enjoy this as much as we will.  
C: Get ready for a really good...  
J: Amazing.  
C: Amazing show.

...

The guys started the show with Show Me, then moved on to Love Me Love Me. They sang a lot more songs and ended with We Are and Invisible.

J: Thank you guys, we’ve had an amazing show! (He shouted and then they ran off of stage)  
L: That was amazing!  
K: Absolutely.  
...

C: I guess we have some thinking to do.  
J: Mm-hm.

~Following Days~

The guys’ family’s left after breakfast in order to give the guys the time they need to figure things out. Carlos was talking to his wife, James with his agent and Kendall was talking to Dustin.

K: The guys and I have been talking and we were thinking about starting up BTR again but we each wanted to consult the people in our lives that would be affected most by our decision, so what do you think?  
D: I’m totally behind your guys Kendall, Heffron Drive has definitely made you happy but even I can see that something isn’t good for you and I understand. And I’d totally come back as your guitarist.  
K: Amazing, thank you Dustin. I really appreciate it.

...

A: What do you guys want to do, Carlos?  
C: We all want Logan to be happy and we all want to be happy as well and starting BTR up again does that. (He smiled)  
A: It sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.  
C: I don’t know, what do you think?  
A: You know, I feel like this is your decision, babe.  
C: I know but I just want to know what you think.  
A: You were always happy when you were performing with the guys and although it was stressful at times we all enjoyed it.  
C: We did, we really did.

...  
...

K: So (He said with a smirk) what’s the play? Dump the puck or Big Time Rush?  
C: Big Time Rush. (He replied immediately)  
J: Definitely, Big Time Rush.  
K: Big Time Rush, Logan?  
L: It’s not like I’m going to say no, Big Time Rush all the way.

HaHaHaHaHa

 

The guys told their families, management and lastly their fans and they couldn’t say who was more excited.

Three Months Later

The guys are standing backstage waiting for the start of their first show of the tour and they all had beaming smiles on their faces...

The End

#RushersWantBTRBack

Story Word Total: 10 866


End file.
